The Chronicles of Aranni Noash: The Bosmer Dragonborn
by aranni-the-bosmer
Summary: Aranni Noash is a Bosmer born in Skyrim, living with her father and sister. When she is caught in an Imperial ambush and sent to death, she is saved by a dragon named Alduin, whom she later has to kill. Follow Aranni as she finds out that she is the Dragonborn and endures love, loss, and her destiny to save all of Tamriel. Includes side quests and DLC. F!DxSerana pairing.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so please go easy on me. I'll do my best to keep updating this. This is a short chapter, but it's only the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and it belongs to Bethesda**

* * *

**Prologue**

"For the last time, Aranni Noash, stop leaving your hunting bow and arrows lying around! Endras keeps trying to take them into her room!" her father, Gerrad, boomed from the floor below.

"Sorry, father! I'll fetch them right away!" Aranni shouted back from her room. She ran down the stairs and walked into the living area.

Her father was scolding her younger sister for trying to take the bow. Aranni walked behind them and loaded the arrows back into her leather quiver and attached the quiver onto her back. She then grabbed her hunting bow and turned around to go back into her room but a grip on her arm stopped her.

"I need to speak with you, Aranni. Follow me," Gerrad instructed as he turned away and started walking to his small library area. Aranni was confused because her father's library was restricted. Hesitantly, she followed.

Gerrad stopped at his desk and unlocked a drawer. He rummaged through paperwork and pulled out a note. He paused briefly to read it and turned around to face Aranni.

"Your twentieth birthday is a fortnight away and I was supposed to give you this note then, but you are mature enough now," her father said and cleared his throat to speak again. "Your mother sent that note to me from Cyrodiil. If you read the note, she wants you to come live with her and to study alchemy. Of course, it is your choice, Aranni," her father said with a slight hint of sadness.

He stretched his hand to give Aranni the note. She grabbed the note and opened it.

_Aranni,_

_Hello, my daughter. I know you're probably confused and frustrated that I have written to you in the first place. I instructed Gerrad to give you this on your twentieth birthday but knowing him, he gave it to you early. Anyway, the reason I have written to you in the first place is because I want you to come live with me. I know your love of alchemy and I have my own lab and garden ready for you. I miss you, Ari. I really do. It has been ten years and I want to catch up. Please at least consider my offer. I love you, my dear child. _

_Your mother,_

_Arenara_

Aranni didn't know what to think. Her mother, that had been gone for almost half her life, wanted her to come live with , the thought of having a free lab and garden to study alchemy enticed her. There was no harm if she did leave to Cyrodiil. Her father still had one daughter there. Endras was sixteen, and having Bosmer blood would help her survive. She was also an excellent archer and could handle herself if something were to happen. Plus, her father was a soldier in the Legion in his younger days.

"I want to accept her offer. It'll give me a chance to bond with mother and a chance to study alchemy_. _She's been gone for ten years, father. And...I want to reestablish our bond together. She may have left but she is still my mother," Aranni said as she tried to convince Gerrad.

He sighed, "I was afraid you would say that. And as much as I want you to stay, you are your own person. Just know that both Endras and I, love you. And we support you one hundred percent_."_

Aranni walked up to Gerrad and hugged him hugged her back with the same force as she hugged him.

"I know this is hard. But I'll always write and try to visit you and Endras. Take care of her, Dad. I'll be back before you know it. Skyrim just has that effect on me. I should go pack my things and say my goodbyes_," _Aranni said as she let go of her dad. Her dad simply nodded and walked off to go tell Endras of the news.

Aranni walked back upstairs and into her room. She packed her knapsack with a couple of tunics and pants along with food and ale. She also picked up the elven dagger off of her night stand. Of course, she had her elven arrows and hunting bow already packed.

Once she was sure she had everything, she started to head back downstairs. She was met by her father and Endras at the front door. Endras looked depressed while her father kept a stoic expression on his face. Aranni walked up to Gerrad first.

"Well, I guess this is it. Traveling to Cyrodiil alone..." Aranni trailed off and looked down.

"Don't worry, Ari. You'll be just fine. This isn't your first time traveling alone," her father said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, father, but this is my first time traveling to another province. I'm used to traveling to the cities of Skyrim. I guess it's because I'm not coming back home that is making me feel uneasy about this whole ordeal." Her father pulled her into a hug.

"I promise it will all be fine, little one. You can take care of yourself. Just, don't forget about us and your homeland. I love you, Ari," he finished as he pulled away from their embrace. Aranni simply nodded her head and walked over to Endras.

"Hey, sis," Endras said as Aranni pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Endras. But I know that you will do fine. Take care of our old man, okay?" Aranni asked as she cupped her sister's cheeks.

Endras chuckled and continued on to say, "Of course_, _dear sister."

Aranni stepped back and reached for the door. She hesitated a bit before saying one final statement.

"I'll be back, soon," Aranni said as she walked out the front door.

As soon as she stepped out of the house, Aranni was hit by the howling wind and snow. Since the house was built in the Falkreath Hold and close to the mountains, this was the normal weather.

_"By the gods, I need to invest in a hood or mask,"_ Aranni thought as she wiped the water from the snow off of her tan face.

She walked for an half hour before she finally was close to reaching the Skyrim/Cyrodiil border. By now, the snow had stopped falling and the wind calmed down until it was a gentle breeze.

Her stomach started growling. She stopped by a tree beside the path and opened her knapsack. She searched through and pulled out a red apple. As she ate her apple in peace, she failed to hear an Imperial sneak up behind her. She took another bite of her apple before the handle of a war axe hit her head. All she could see was black and she heard talking before unconsciousness took her.

* * *

**So, what do you think? If there are any grammatical or spelling errors, please let me know. I'll try to follow the story line with my own twist. **


	2. Unbound

**I decided to upload one more chapter to this story before taking a break. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It belongs to Bethesda.**

* * *

**Unbound**

The sound of a carriage moving on a rugged path woke Aranni from unconsciousness. There was a slight ringing in her ears and her head hurt like hell. She tried to reach her hand up to run a hand over her head when she realized her hands were bound together.

"Shit," Aranni muttered under her breath. She looked around to find she wasn't alone.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right?" a man with blonde hair asked. Aranni faced him and nodded. Her mouth was too dry to speak properly.

"Walked right into a Imperial ambush. Same as us. And that thief over there," the man gestured to the one beside him. Aranni looked over to the thief.

"Damn Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine without you. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen the horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there? We shouldn't be here, you and me. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants," the man said with disgust at the word Stormcloaks.

Aranni simply nodded at the statement. It was true. If Ulfric Stormcloak had not have started a rebellion, then there wouldn't have been an ambush and she would've been in Cyrodiil.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," the blonde spoke. Aranni thought this the truth also. They were all bound and gods know what was going to happen when they reached their destination.

"Shut up back there," the Imperial guard said.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" the brunette man asked. Aranni thought he was talking about the guard but then realized he was talking about Ulfric who also had a bind around his mouth.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak. The true high king!" the blonde man said with passion. Aranni scoffed at the statement. Even though she didn't take sides, her father had been in the Legion and Ulfric's ways were unjust.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you...oh gods! Where are they taking us?" The man was frightened.

"I don't know where we are going, but Sovngarde awaits," the blonde said in a low voice.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening," the horse thief said, trying to psych himself out of it.

"Hey. What town are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home," the blonde said truthfully. Aranni may have not been a Nord but she still thought of home. Thoughts of her father and sister overwhelmed her and brought her close to tears. She was shaken from her thoughts by the brunette.

"Rorikstead. I'm..I'm from Rorikstead."

"General Tullius, sir. The headsman is waiting," the guard said.

"Good. Let's get this over with," Tullius said.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines! Please help me," the horse thief begged.

"Look at him. General Tullius, the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this," the blonde said, pausing before speaking again. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Juniper berries. Funny, when I was a boy, the Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Aranni thought he would never be quiet. He talked too much. As they made a turn, she overheard a boy ask what was going on and his parents made him go back inside.

"Why are we stopping?" asked the horse thief. Was he this daft?

"Why do you think? End of the line," was the blonde Nord's reply.

The carriage stopped and the prisoners, including Aranni, stood up.

"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us," the Nord said.

"Wait! We're not rebels!" the horse thief pleaded.

"Face your death with some courage, thief," the Nord said from behind.

"You have to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" the horse said, trying to convince the guards. It didn't do him any good.

"Step forward to the block when we call your name," the Imperial captain said.

One by one, the prisoners walked to the block, except the horse thief, who she learned that his name was Lokir. He tried running but was shot by an arrow and killed. Aranni thanked the gods she wasn't going to run. Even if she was going to die, might as well be executed properly.

"Wait. You there. Step forward," the male Imperial said. Aranni did what she was told and stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Aranni swallowed to try and dampen her throat so she could speak properly. She cleared her throat a few times and tried to speak.

"Ar-Aranni of Falkreath. My race is Bosmer," Aranni said in a raspy voice.

"Definitely knew you were from elven origin, little elf. Living in Skyrim, you say? Far from Valenwood," the Imperial said while writing something on his list. Aranni scoffed at him. She could live anywhere she wanted to.

"Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." The captain shrugged.

"Forget the list. Send her to the block," the captain ordered with a smirk.

Aranni was more than disgusted. The Imperials were just as bad as the Stormcloaks. She wondered why her father even served for the Empire. But it didn't matter anymore. She was being sent to her death. She walked over to the rest of the prisoners and waited for her turn.

General Tullius approached Ulfric Stormcloak first. Aranni tuned out the conversation, though. She kept thinking of her father and sister. She was never going to see them again. And then she thought of her mother. She wasn't even going to see her again after the ten year separation. It almost brought her to tears. Almost.

Her thoughts were cleared as a roar in the distance was heard. That wasn't any animal roar. It wasn't even a werewolf roar. But it was enough to make Tullius stop talking.

"What was that?" someone asked. Of course, Tullius shrugged it off.

"It's nothing. Carry on," Tullius said. That definitely wasn't nothing. It was something and it sounded huge.

_"Gods, these Imperial bastards are pretty daft. I thought the Legion would hire soldiers that had more common sense than to shrug that roar off as nothing," _Aranni thought. She watched as the Captain stepped forward.

"Yes, General Tullius!" the Captain said.

"'Yes, General Tullius!' What a suck-up," Aranni mocked and muttered under her breath.

The Captain looked over at the priestess and told her to read us our last rites. But, she was interrupted by a Stormcloak soldier who wanted to get his death over with. And that's exactly what happened.

_"He was rude. I wanted to hear the priestess talk so I didn't have to face death right away," _Aranni thought. She watched the headsman chop the soldier's head off and it fell into the crate. It certainly was an unpleasant sight to see. Both the Imperials and the Stormcloaks were happy and unhappy with his death.

"You, the Bosmer in rags. You're next," the Captain said. Another roar was sounded in the distance. This time, it sounded even closer.

_"By the gods, I hope I can somehow evade death today," _Aranni thought. She knew there was no way and her only hope was the roar in the distance. She walked up to the block. She got on her knees and the Captain pushed her against the block. Aranni faced the head in the crate and her stomach did flips. It smelled terrible and the sight wasn't much better.

All of a sudden, another roar was heard and a black dragon started flying towards Helgen. Aranni was surprised and wanted nothing more than to run.

_"Holy fuck! Dragons haven't been around for hundreds of years!" _she exclaimed in her head.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" General Tullius shouted.

"Sentries, what do you see?" asked the Captain

The dragon landed on top of the tower and stared down at Aranni. This frightened the young Bosmer. All around her, she heard the guards ready their weapons. But they weren't fast enough as the dragon shouted and made it rain fire and stone. This gave Aranni the chance to run; however, she was quickly back down on her knees due to a blast close to her that impaired her hearing and balance momentarily. Ralof appeared by her side.

"Hurry. Get up. We need to get out of here!" he exclaimed. Aranni shook her head and tried to get up with her hands still bound together. He led her over to a tower. He opened the door.

"Get inside! Before that damned dragon sends you to Sovngarde!" Ralof shouted. Aranni hurried inside to see Ulfric Stormcloak and a soldier tending to a fallen comrade's wounds. It disgusted her to be in the same room as Ulfric.

"Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked. Was he as daft as Lokir? Of course it was a dragon.

"Legends don't burn down villages," Ulfric stated. The roars continued as the dragon brought wreak and havoc upon Helgen.

"We need to move NOW!" Ulfric said.

"C'mon. Head up through the tower," Ralof suggested. Aranni was already on it. She ran up the stairs to see the black dragon blow a hole on the side of the tower. Ralof came up behind her.

"Jump onto the second floor of that inn!" he shouted above the sound of destruction. Aranni didn't like to be bossed around, but she did as she was told anyway. She jumped and landed swiftly onto the floor before jumping onto the first floor. She headed out of the inn and saw the Imperial that had the list. He was instructing a little boy to come back to him. When the child returned, the Imperial told him and his father to stay back and get everyone out of there.

"Still alive, prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to keep that way," the Imperial said to Aranni.

_"He's a bit cocky. I could take care of my own if I still didn't have any binds on my wrists. Guess I should stay close to him," _she thought as she swallowed her pride and moved closer to him.

The Imperial told the boy's father to get out there and that he was going to join General Tullius's defense. That's when Aranni learned that his name was Hadvar. He started running towards the wall and Aranni stayed close behind him.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar shouted as the dragon landed on it to breathe fire onto the town. It flew off the wall after it finished.

"C'mon! Follow me!" Hadvar said. They both continued walking until they found Tullius. The dragon was attacking him and the guards.

"I'm here to help!" Hadvar said to Tullius.

"Forget that! I'm getting out of here!" Tullius shouted and ran off.

"Looks like it's just me and you, prisoner," Hadvar said to Aranni. They headed for the keep.

When they arrived, Ralof was running towards them.

"I've escaped death once more, Hadvar," Ralof said.

"I'll meet you in battle soon, Ralof," Hadvar replied with hatred. Ralof ran off and Hadvar went to the keep door.

"Come on, prisoner. Into the keep."

Aranni ran to the door and entered inside. Hadvar locked the door behind them.

"Mind getting these binds off?" Aranni asked Hadvar.

"Sure. Come here and I'll cut them right off," he replied. Aranni walked over to him and he pulled out a knife to cut the binds off. As soon as he cut them, Aranni rubbed her sore wrists.

"By the gods, that feels much better," Aranni sighed with relief. Hadvar chuckled at her.

"I bet," he said with a smile and continued speaking, "Come on. There should be some supplies through that gate." He walked over to a lever and pulled it. They continued into the room. Aranni saw a chest and went for it. She found a full set of Imperial armor and immediately threw the rags off of her body. She put the armor on quick after realizing that Hadvar was still there. After the armor was on, she grabbed the iron sword that was in the chest and sheathed it. She walked across the room and grabbed a magicka potion along with a stamina potion. She searched a barrel and pulled out a health potion. She nodded at Hadvar that she was ready to go.

They made their way through the keep and took down a few Stormcloak soldiers. Aranni had picked up a long bow and a few iron arrows. They finally entered the torture room, much to Aranni's disgust. She found a few lockpicks and Hadvar even offered her a couple.

They continued through the keep and somehow ended up in a cave system under the keep. They both killed off frostbite spiders and Aranni even managed to kill a bear with just her long bow.

After sheathing their weapons, Aranni looked up and saw light.

_"That has to be an exit," _she thought. Hadvar ended up voicing her thought by stating there was an exit ahead.

As she approached the exit, Aranni sighed with relief and stepped out into the open air of Skyrim.

* * *

**Hope you like it :)**


End file.
